Determining a position and control of a deadbolt through electronic means can be desirable in an electronic deadbolt locking mechanism. Some existing systems, methods and apparatuses are expensive, unreliable and require relatively high electric power to operate. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.